A workpiece, such as a circuit board, is turned over by an automatic turnover device to allow the front and back surfaces of the workpiece to be processed during the manufacturing process of the workpiece. Conventional automatic turnover devices include a turnover track. The turnover track is made to turn over such that the workpiece or the fixture with the workpiece on the turnover track is turned over. However, the conventional automatic turnover device has disadvantages such as complex structure, high manufacturing costs, and large size.